


so all that i can say is that i'll love you for all time

by youreapartofthelgbtcommunity



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, I listened to freaky Friday n went, hmmmm... greenelan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youreapartofthelgbtcommunity/pseuds/youreapartofthelgbtcommunity
Summary: "Vows" songfic from the Freaky Friday musical where it's Emma proposing to Alyssa.





	so all that i can say is that i'll love you for all time

Emma plucked the strings of her guitar nervously, taking a final glance around her childhood sanctuary, and one last check in her pocket to make sure that she didn’t forget, she’d already checked one hundred times. Emma had to focus on her song instead of the light weight in her back pocket. She couldn’t mess this up- there was no going back when Alyssa walked in.

They had gone back to Edgewater for a small reunion with their highschool friends and their family. Mr. Hawkins had given Emma permission to the band closet since it was Saturday and though no one would admit it, Emma was definitely Hawkins favorite. The second Mr. Hawkins approved Emma’s use of the space, she’d been planning this- she had written a song for Alyssa, and she was going to sing it, and she was going to propose.

Speaking of Alyssa, the door opened steadily. Alyssa looked around the room carefully, a wave of nostalgia hitting her. “Well this is familiar. This is where we got together for the first time.” She chuckled. 

“I know.” Emma mumbled, smiling for a second before taking a steady gulp and screwing her eyes shut. She was so damn nervous. Either way, she had to start. Her fingers moved across the guitar steadily, then, she sang in that way she’d sung to Alyssa a hundred times before. Sweet and caring, and full of love.

“ _ I’m not a girl of many words, and none that can convey _

_ Exactly how I felt when I first saw your face that day _

_ I’m not a girl who makes a speech, or flouts a fancy rhyme _

_ So all that I can say is that I’ll love you for all time” _

Alyssa watched her intently, moving to lean against the door. Emma glanced at Alyssa, and once she did, she wanted to stop singing and look into her eyes forever. Despite that, she continued, her smile growing wider and her eyes warm.

“ _ And I feel somehow I know you like I've known no one before, _

_ but still, I know there's more. _ ”

“ _ I’m not a girl who writes a book - that gift it isn’t mine. _

_ For you I’d write a thousand books, my heart in every line; _

_ And every book would tell of you and what our life would be _

_ And through it all you’d stay a stunning mystery to me.” _

Emma gently set her guitar down and stood up from the crate she had set herself on, taking a step closer, holding her hands out to grasp one of Alyssa’s.

“ _ Cause I feel somehow I’ve known you like I’ve known no one before _

_ Though I know for all I know of you, there will always be more. _

_ Cause love is in the knowing, and the wishing that you knew” _

Emma reached into her back pocket.

“ _ And Alyssa,” _

She took out the ring.

“ _ My ‘lyssa,” _

She got on one knee. Alyssa gasped.

“ _ I love you.” _

Emma paused in silence, for a moment, watching Alyssa’s shock turn into joy. “Marry me?” Emma whispered.

“God, Emma. Yes.” Alyssa pulled her up into a kiss. “I’ll always say yes.”

  
  



End file.
